Teaching Hermione Flying
by HermioneJMalfoy
Summary: 'Quidditch is an art of MAKING people LOVE what you do.' He's only trying to teach her how to fly! It's really not my fault you have dirty mind, but rated T just in case. Give it a shot. Oneshot.


I do not own anything from the magical world of Harry Potter and Co.

**Teaching Hermione flying **

-NO, Harry! I can't do this!- Hermione was floating around 3 feet above the ground while Harry was holding his broom.

-But Hermione, you have to learn how to fly! It may be crucial if we have to run from the Death Eaters on brooms.-Harry looked at her pleadingly. They've been through this a lot of times before.

-I know, Harry, but I can't force myself to do something I don't want to.

-Hermione Granger admitting that she can't do something. I thought I'd never see that day.

Harry sighed and turned around. Hermione saw her chance and quickly stumbled down from the broom.

-What do you want, Malfoy?

Draco was wearing his emerald green Quidditch uniform and holding his Nimbus 2001. Pansy and Blaise were standing close behind him.

-I reserved the pitch for practise today, Potter.

-Really? Because I can't see your team anywhere.

Draco looked at him with puzzled expression. –So?

-Wait, you reserved the whole pitch for yourself?

-Yeah. You have problem with that?

Harry sighed once more.-Let's go Hermione; we have some business to do.

-Oh, you have some _business_ to do. -Draco said with a knowing smirk on his face. Pansy giggled.

-Don't be silly, Draco, everyone knows Potter is drooling over youngest Weasley. Harry blushed, but didn't say anything to prove them wrong.

-Anyway-Draco eyed Harry's broom and frowning Hermione-I see you've been quite unsuccessful in your obviously poor attempts to teach her how to fly, right?

-Hey, I bet you wouldn't be able to do it either! -Harry defended himself.

Draco's eyes sparkled-Challenge accepted!

-Oh, no.-Blaise sighed and exchanged looks with Pansy.-Don't do anything stupid, mate.

-When did I do something stupid?

Blaise raised his eyebrows.

-Exactly. Now, Granger, I think we should start off by...

-Wait a second, I never agreed...

-Hermione, please give it a chance. I mean, he _is_ a great flyer, second best in the whole school.

-Why am I always second best?-Draco snorted.

-Well, I've never seen him catch the snitch. What?- Hermione noticed that the Slytherins were staring at her with stunned expressions.

-Hermione watched only Gryffindor games.-Harry explained.

-I'll pretend I didn't hear this. So, the easiest way to... Granger, if you want to learn how to fly, you have, you know, be close to the broom. Come here, I don't bite.-He smirked. –Unless you want me to.

-You're disgusting. –But she moved closer to him anyway.

-As I was saying, the easiest and most interesting way to learn how to fly is by playing Quidditch.

-You expect me to play Quidditch?

-Of course not, you have to be naturally talented to do so. And you can't even get on the broom.

-I can!

-Then show me. -He challenged.

-Smart move, now she can't refuse.-Harry whispered to Blaise.

It seemed like Hermione realised the same thing. She gulped. Draco was holding his broom vertically to the ground and she stepped on one of the leg holders. A/N I have no idea what are they really called so I named them led holders. She was now standing about 1 foot above the ground and holding to the broom so hard that her knuckles went white.

-You see, we are making a progress.-Draco stepped with one leg onto the right leg holder while his other leg was still on the ground.

-The important thing is to understand that _Quidditch_ is not only for amusement, it's need, it's art. Art of _making_ people _love_ what you do and appreciate it.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him, but he decided to ignore it.

-People often mistakenly think that seeker also has to be the leader. That is sometimes truth, when seeker thinks only about himself and wants to _finish_ as soon as possible.-With these words, Draco lightly pushed himself up, eyes still locked with Hermione's , so the two of them were now floating 2 feet above the ground. Hermione didn't even notice. Even her grip on the broom loosened a bit.

-But, in fact,-Draco continued- seeker has to know his audience and act in the way they like it. It also has a lot to do the circumstances. Today, for example, is beautiful day and the audience would _last_ pretty long before they'd get bored. You must never, ever, allow the audience to get bored. Then the first excitement goes away and they simply want you to finish already. They're not even happy when you do. -Draco was constantly raising them little higher in the air.

-On the other hand, there are rainy days. If the audience is already _soaking wet, _you mustn't hesitate and keep them any longer than necessary. They are ready, and all you have to do is lightly touch the snitch and they'll go crazy, fall in ecstasy, and the same will happen to you. You're happy because you pleased them, and everyone will _come_ down to congratulate you.

He smiled at her flushed face. –Congrats Granger, you're flying.

She looked down and her eyes widened. She shrieked and clung onto him. -Get me down, you perverted pig!

-Hey, I didn't say anything, it's not my fault you have such a dirty mind. –But he did as she said anyway. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran towards the castle, muttering something to herself.

-You lost the bet, Malfoy, she still doesn't know how to fly.

-Who said the lessons were over?

**A/N**

**Well, I had fun writing this one. Hope you enjoyed it too. Let me know what you think. I'm going on my vacation, so I'll reply to all eventual PMs and reviews when I come back (that would be 29.7.).**


End file.
